The UPCI Chemical Biology Facility (ChBF) has emerged from an innovative UPCI-supported pilot project to become a new Shared Facility. The overall goal ofthe ChBF is to ensure that UPCI members have access to the most modern chemical biology reagents, instrumentation, and personnel, which will enable them to identify unique chemical probes and potential anticancer leads for further optimization. The ChBF will provide high quality support services to UPCI researchers for: 1) high throughput screening (HTS) and high content screening (HCS) assay design, development, validation, and implementation, 2) small molecule and siRNA library distribution, 3) lead characterization and optimization, and 4) data analysis. A component ofthe ChBF's service will include supplying high quality, professional access to multiple automated liquid handlers for use in 96- and 384-well plate formats, detectors, large chemical libraries, siRNA libraries, chemical informatics, chemical analysis, analog acquisition, and sophisticated data analysis software. The ChBF will collaborate with UPCI faculty, staff, and trainees in developing and conducting cancer-relevant, cell-free and cell-based HTS and HCS assays. Training will be offered either on an individual or group basis depending on the perceived need or formal requests for training. Availability of ChBF resources will be disseminated through posts on the UPCI website, emails to UPCI members, and annual workshops, seminars, and poster presentations at the UPCI retreat. The ChBF is especially interested in promoting innovative assays at UPCI. Therefore, it will encourage the development and implementation of challenging cancer-related assays. In particular, the ChBF will promote novel HCS assays focused on targets that have traditionally been considered undruggable as an innovative component of its activity within UPCI. The ChBF creates a starting point for the identification of unique chemical probes and lead structures for potential new therapies for all of UPCI's Programs.